


T.J.'s Girl

by zandrocreates



Series: T. J.'s Girl [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Bisexual T. J. Kippen, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facials, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Straight T. J. Kippen, Straight to bisexual, T. J. Kippen Has a Big Dick, Underage Drinking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, they're both 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: “Any girl looking interesting to ya?”“Actually, yeah. There is.” He responds, turning his attention back to the crowd, looking for where she went.“Oh, yeah? Who is she?” Jonah asks, also turning his direction onto the crowd.T.J. turns his attention back to Jonah before saying, “You actually know her. You were just dancing with her.”Jonah gave him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”“Before you came over!” he says “You were both dancing together. It was kind of bad, but you know, it was cute for her.” Jonah continued to look at him with bewilderment.“Anyway! That’s beside the point! I wanted to ask, is she your girl?”“No.” T.J. smiles at that. “She is most definitely not my girl. In fact-““Great! Then I’m gonna go for her.”
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: T. J.'s Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873321
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100





	T.J.'s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was more self-indulgent than anything else.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

T.J. opens the fridge, scanning it quickly, before grabbing another bottle of beer. He closes it and leans against the kitchen counter, opening the bottle as he marveled at his house party. He watches as various students got plastered, or others getting into steamy make out sessions, or some getting frisky as they danced to whatever music he had put on his playlist. It was the last party he’d throw before going off to college, and so far, it looked like it was going to be one of his best.

He began throwing these parties whenever his parents were out of town. At the beginning, he would twist his sister's arm so that she wouldn't snitch on him, but with time, she got on board with it, enjoying the parties herself because she could invite some of her friends to it, and since he was captain of the basketball team, there was always countless people coming, trying to fit in with the popular crowd, regardless of how many people they actually invited. He knows for a fact that he didn’t invite 99% of this people, because he really only officially invited his friend Jonah to it. But that’s all it takes before the news spread like wildfire that he was throwing a party. It’s one of the perks of being popular.

Another one of those perks is that, for all intensive purposes, he could have sex with any girl he wanted. Once T.J. entered high school and he began developing, he became the average horny teenage boy one might expect. T.J. was always being pined over when he was at school, but he never really made any moves there since he focused on his grades so that he could stay on the team. These parties essentially allow him to make those moves without worrying too much about a relationship. These parties essentially allowed his to have a one-night stand with any girl he want He was what people would call a player and he was fine with that. He enjoyed sex, and he was going to have it if he could.

T.J. would essentially start the parties, and once a sufficient amount of people came by, start drinking and begin sweet-talking up some girl before taking her upstairs to his room. Most of the times, it ended up in a hot hook-up session, but sometimes it was just a make-out session where he could cop a feel. He enjoyed either, really. They never really turned into anything, the majority of them were just one-night stands and he was okay with it; a relationship would be too distracting for him anyway. However, at one point, T.J. did have a fuck-buddy relationship with this girl named Kira.

T.J. was a rather kinky guy. He was really into playing rough and being verbal to his sexual partners. Most of them couldn’t handle it for more than one night, hence the one-night stands. But Kira was different. She actually enjoyed some of the things he was into. He could do so much more with her than with any other girl. They had hot sex, and T.J. enjoyed it immensely since it was way different the previous hook-ups he had before.

But after a while, she started showing up in his life where he didn’t want her; his basketball practices, at his lunch table, and with his friends like Jonah and Walker. She was a nice fuck, but her overall personality essentially soured his own, and he began becoming annoyed by it. Kira wasn't all too kind, at it felt like T.J. had to be extra aware of what he said and did around her to not anger her. And when that happened, he became more irritable, feeling like he couldn't actually be himself whenever she was around.

So he cut her off, explaining to her that he didn't feel like they no longer had a good relationship anymore, even if they were just fuck-buddies. T.J. really didn't want to see Kira around anymore, so tried to gently ask her not be in his life anymore. She did not take it well, but it worked, she never showed up to anything T.J. was involved in. And this was the first party since then, and he was hopefully going to find some new hot chick to hook-up with.

He takes a sip of his beer as he notices Jonah out on the dance floor. The guy was all smiles and dimples as he dances with someone. He wasn’t a particularly good dancer, but it looked like he was having fun with whoever that was. T. J. laughed absentmindedly as they continued to showcase their lack of rhythm.

As he watches the two dancing, his eyes begin to focus on the person Jonah is dancing with. He trails his eyes up and down. She had pale skin, and sported somewhat of a pixie cut, although it seemed to have grown out more than most. She was rather thin, and pretty box-y. She had no real rhythm, but T.J. still couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was short, but then again, most people were short in comparison to T.J. He continued looking her up and down, taking note of the perky ass that shook in the skinny jeans she was wearing.

She could be the one for tonight.

But before he makes any moves, he’s got to ask Jonah first. If she’s Jonah’s girl, then he definitely didn’t want to step on any toes. 'Bro Code', after all.

He takes a swig of his beer before shouting out, “Ay yo, Jonah!” at his direction. Jonah looks up, catching T. J. looking at him. He whispers something into his friend's ear, before walking over to T.J., his friend disappearing into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

“What’s up, bro?” Jonah asks as he first bumps T.J. “Great party, by the way!”

“Haha, thanks dude. Feeling it could be one of the best.” Jonah leans besides T.J., looking across the house like T.J. did before. “And you know what makes it even better?”

“No Kira?”

“Exactly.”

“Haha, yeah dude. Glad you finally took initiative.” Jonah says, lightly punching T.J.’s arm. Jonah thought she was an OK person to be around, but it was evident T.J. did not like her, so he was glad his friend could take action towards something he preferred. “Any girl looking interesting to ya?” Jonah of course knew the main reason why T.J. threw these parties, as he constantly heard about his friends conquests throughout the year. He was fine with it, mostly because the parties allowed him to meet some cute guy or girl that he wouldn't normally meet at school.

“Actually, yeah. There is.” He responds, turning his attention back to the crowd, looking for where she went.

“Oh, yeah? Who is she?” Jonah asks, also turning his direction onto the crowd.

T.J. turns his attention back to Jonah before saying, “You actually know her. You were just dancing with her.”

Jonah gave him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“Before you came over!” he says “You were both dancing together. It was kind of bad, but you know, it was cute for her.” Jonah continued to look at him with bewilderment.

“Anyway! That’s beside the point! I wanted to ask, is she your girl?”

“No.” T.J. smiles at that. “ _She_ is most definitely not my girl. In fact-“

“Great! Then I’m gonna go for her.” He hurriedly finished his beer before setting it down.

“T.J. I don’t think-“

“She’d be into me?” he asks as he slowly backs away from Jonah. “Don’t worry. I’ll win her over.” He winks at him before facing the crowd.

As he enters the crowd, he hears Jonah yell, “That’s not what I meant!”

T.J. enters the crowd, shuffling between the dancing couples looking for Jonah’s friend. He nods his head along to the beat, pardoning himself as he searched for her slender figure and perky butt. It didn’t take long searching with those criteria and soon enough, he found her as she absentmindedly danced away. He stalked his way towards her, a smirk on his face as he approaches ever closer. When he was finally in arm’s reach, T.J. places his hands onto her hips, gently tugging her towards him so her back was flush to his chest.

“Hey, girl.” He whispered into her ear. She let out a husky gasp. “Hey, don’t worry, it’s just me, T. J.” He begins moving their hips a long to the music, calming her down at least a bit. “Can I have a name?”

“Mmm.” She responds quietly.

“Aww, a little shy, huh?” he asks, a faint smile crossing his face. “That’s alright.”

“Uh..”

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. What I was thinking of doesn’t necessarily require,” he grinds his crotch against her for emphasis, “words. If you get my drift.” He sticks his tongue out, licking her ear lightly. She nods faintly, keeping her words to herself. “Yeah? You want to see what I’m working with? ‘Cuz I really want to see what you’re working with, since you got such a perky ass.” His hand travels down to her ass, settling there as she nods her head. “Well then… why don’t you meet me upstairs in a bit? I’ll be upstairs, first room to the right.” All he hears before he leaves her is a low ‘yes’.

T.J. smirks to himself, leaving the crowd of dancing people, and making his way back to where Jonah stood. She was definitely one of the more easier girls to seduce, but it seemed like she just didn't want to talk all too much. T.J. does get that a lot, since a lot of his peers at school were intimidated by him, whether it was because he was popular, or the captain of the basketball team, or how he had been acting recently thanks to Kira. So, it wasn't a shock that she may have been a bit intimidated that the party host had suddenly come up to her.

“So, how did it go?” Jonah asked when T.J. finally arrived back. He gave T.J. a smirk, as if he was waiting for him to tell him that he was right.

“Let’s just say she agreed to meeting me upstairs.” He responded full of confidence.

“Wait, what? _She_ did?” Jonah's eyes widened at that, and T.J. assumed that it was because Jonah honestly thought that she wouldn't be into him.

“Yup. Just thought you should know, since you said she wouldn’t be into me.” He gave Jonah a toothy grin.

Jonah pokes at T.J.'s chest defensively before saying, “Okay, I did not say that and you know it.”

T.J. rolls his eyes, “Either way. Just thought I’d let you know. I’m about to head on up.”

Jonah sighs, “You know what? Have fun with that.” He could not believe what he was hearing, shocked that his friend was about to go meet with some "girl", and heads out to the backyard.

“Oh, trust me. I will.” He pats Jonah’s arm slightly before he's outside, and turns on his heels to head upstairs.

There were a few couples sitting on the stairs, talking and kissing, as it was a more private area than doing is on the dance floor. There wasn't anywhere else to have any privacy aside from the bathrooms or one of the bedrooms. T.J. prohibited anyone from going into the bedrooms, especially his. Anyone would want some privacy if they were hooking up with someone, so T.J. made sure that no one would enter his room, just in case he took someone up there. When he opened his bedroom door, he was happy to see that no one was in there, not even the girl he had just invited.

This was going to be his last high school hook-up, and deep down, he knew it was going to be one to remember. He wasn’t quite sure why, considering she didn’t even talk to him yet. But he was looking forward to it regardless. Sure, she probably wouldn’t go too far when it came to fulfilling his kinks, but that’s alright. Not even Kira could fulfill all of his kink requests, nor did she have any other ones than the ones they shared. Either way, it was fine, all he was really looking for was a good fuck, and whether or not she was all that vocal during it, he was going to make sure she and him have a good time.

T.J. didn’t have to wait long before there was a soft knock on the door. He quickly hid behind the door, letting her think she was walking into an empty room. She entered slowly, obviously a bit nervous about actually going up there. Once again, he grabbed her by the hips, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Hey, baby girl. I’m glad you could make it.” Hopefully his sensual voice would help calm her down.

“Um… T.J….” she finally spoke. 

Her voice was a little shaky, and she was breathing a bit heavy, so it was obvious she was nervous. He noticed her voice was a little low, but T.J. didn’t mind, finding the huskiness of it a turn on. “Yeah? What’s up?” he asked, slowly grinding down on her. Even though she was nervous, she responded easily, grinding back on T.J. a bit before suddenly stopping.

In one fell swoop, she turned around and said. “I have something to say.”

T.J. looked down in bewilderment.

 _She_ was a _he_.

 _He_ was Cyrus. Close friend of Jonah Beck.

This is what Jonah meant before when he cautioned T.J.’s advancements.

Cyrus Goodman was one of T.J.’s classmates. ‘Classmates' being the operative word, because they weren’t really in any classes together. Cyrus had all A.P. classes, and although he wasn’t in that many clubs, he still helped out whenever he could. He wasn’t part of ASB, but his friend Andi Mack, was the Student Body President, and although he wasn’t part of any sports, his friend Buffy Driscoll was captain of the Girl’s Basketball team. He wasn’t technically actively involved in anything, but since he was so caring and helpful, it felt like the entire school knew who he was, regardless if he was a social butterfly or not.

However, T.J. has never seen Cyrus at any party before, let alone one of his own parties. When most people thought of Cyrus, they saw him as a cookie-cutter goodie two-shoes, so seeing him here now is really a shock to T.J.. Whenever he had heard stories about Cyrus, T.J. could immediately type-cast him as someone who was easily intimidated, who had no real social life, and never stepped outside of his friend circle. Of course, that was just the general impression most people would get, but he would also hear stories about him from Jonah. Ones involving him baking sweets for school fundraisers, or making elaborate posters to support Buffy, or volunteering his time at the library. They were all nice stories, and hearing them created a soft spot for him.

That’s why T.J. was so shocked to be in this situation right now. Never in a million years did he think this would be happening. Moments ago, he a had a raging boner for Cyrus' ass, and was calling him ‘baby girl’.

And all of that was shocking, but what was even more shocking was how Cyrus was playing along, agreeing to meet him in his room for a sleazy hook-up. T.J. really was about to bag him as his grand finale, and Cyrus was going to let him.

So, why wasn’t he upset at Cyrus?

“Listen I can explain,” Cyrus rushed out the words. “It’s just that-“

“Explain what?” T.J. asked. Sure he wasn’t upset, but he was still confused about how Cyrus could let this go on for this long, instead of telling him immediately that he wasn’t a girl. “Explain how you just let me grind my dick on your ass, and let me seduce you into my bed? ‘Cuz trust me, I’m pretty clear about what just happened.”

“No,” Cyrus looked up at him, his warm brown eyes widening in fear at what T.J. might think. “I just- It’s just that you’re so- and I just wanted-“

“Just spit out already.”

“I just…” Cyrus leaned forward, laying his hands against T.J.'s chest, “I’ve been so attracted to you for so long, it felt so nice to think you might find me attractive, even if you thought I was a girl.”

“Wait, what? Since when? We haven’t even properly met before.”

“Look, I know that! It’s just,” Cyrus sighed, looking away from T.J. “All of the girls at school think you’re hot, so it’s not far-fetched that I would think that. And on top of that, Jonah talks about you being so cool that I couldn’t help starting to like you. And I know, it’s so cliched that a nerd like me would end up being attracted to a jock like you, but I couldn’t help it. You’re like… unbelievably attracted.”

“OK, and?” Cyrus looked back up at him. “All that means you could just lead me on like that so that I can fuck you?”

Cyrus pulled his hands away, before pleading, “No, it’s not like that I just thought-“

“Thought what, that I’d just fuck you without a second thought?” he thrust against Cyrus, rubbing his crotch against Cyrus'. “You just wanted me to fuck you with this big dick didn’t you?”

“No-“

“Don’t lie to me.” He growls out the words and grabs Cyrus by his wrists, keeping him from moving. “Admit it, you wanted me to fuck you so bad, you’d even pretend to be a girl to get what you want.”

“I just-“

“Well guess what?” he leans forward, speaking into Cyrus' ear with a husky voice, “A kinky little fucker like you has no idea what you’re asking for.”

“Wha-“

“You wanna be my girl so bad, then so be it. Tonight, you’re my girl.” T.J. forcibly pushes Cyrus back, letting him fall onto his bed.

In all honesty, T.J. was confused by the situation. He’s never been attracted to guys before, but something about Cyrus' perky butt combined with his lust to have T.J. even though it involved role play was really turning him on. He would have never thought about doing something this kinky, especially not with someone as ‘innocent’ as Cyrus. He knew that, kick-starting this will inevitably lead to him finding out more of Cyrus' kinks. And he couldn’t be more willing to try something new tonight.

“Sit up.” T.J. demands. Cyrus fumbles to get into position, scooting close to the edge of the bed. Cyrus looks up T.J. with slight fear in his eyes; T.J. looks down at Cyrus with intimidation piercing from his gaze. He sets his hands on his hips, “Now. Unzip my pants.”

“But, T.J.-“

T.J. grabs Cyrus by the chin, lowering his own head to meet him eye to eye. “No ‘buts'. You wanted this, so now you’re gonna get it. Got it?”

Cyrus gulps, swallowing whatever shock he may have left, accepting what he’s done. “Yes.”

“Good. You’re a good girl...” T.J. lets go of his chin, light slapping Cyrus' face before pulling his hand away. “Then get to it.”

Cyrus breaks his gaze away from T.J., now focusing on the task at hand. He fumbles around as he grabs the waist of T.J.’s pants, hurriedly trying to undo the belt T. J. had on. He pulls it loose and throws it aside. He looks up at T.J. as he grabs at the pants. “Go on, pull them down.” He encourages, a smirk on his face.

Cyrus pulls them down, revealing the tight underwear T.J. wore, outlining the length of his dick. Cyrus had always heard about T.J. and his dick through the grapevine. After how many times he’s fucked girls, gossip was a natural result from his countless paramours and two things always came up. The first being that T.J. was a rough fucker. All the girls would talk about how they’d be sore after their session, and how relentless he was during it all. He never slowed down, and went at his own pace, as well as being strong enough to throw them around. T.J. loved to grab their hair or smack them around. Cyrus had many late night masturbation sessions with him picturing himself being roughed up by T.J.. Cyrus had such pale and smooth skin. It was so sensitive and bruised easily, even if comes from a simple edge of a table. Hearing about how rough T.J. was made him want to see how T.J. would mark him up, how everyone would easily know he had some heated sex, fantasizing about what it’d be like for others to see him as 'someone else’s’’. How it’d feel like for him to be ‘branded’.

The other thing that would come up in those stories was the fact that T.J. had a huge penis. Girls would go on and on about the fact that they felt like the insides were being rearranged or how they always thought the condom would never be big enough to cover him.

With it finally in front of him, Cyrus could confirm that they were all telling the truth. T.J.’s dick strained to escape the confinement of his underwear, and Cyrus couldn’t wait another minute to finally see the object of his fascinations completely bare.

Cyrus pulled down the underwear, T.J.’s cock springing free, hitting Cyrus in the face, making an obscene sound and causing him to release a little gasp.

“Hehe, this is the part where I say those in the splash zone may get wet. Or in your case, as wet as you could get.” T.J. pulls of his shirt revealing the lean muscles that come along with basketball. He wasn't overtly muscular, but it was obvious that T.J. worked out everyday in order to stay in shape for basketball. This combined with his natural height made him look strong and intimidating. Cyrus whimpers at the image in front of him, feeling his dick harden in his too tight pants. “C'mon now. Get to work on my cock.”

Cyrus nods at T.J.’s instructions, lifting his hand to grab the base of T.J.’s dick. His hand dwarfed in comparison to the length of T.J. as it barely wraps around the large girth of it. Cyrus puts another hand on it, both hands barely reaching half the length of it all. He leans forward, sticking out his tongue to innocently lap at the tip. With the tip in his mouth, he finally got a true sense to how big T.J. was. He could barely open his mouth wide enough to avoid scraping T.J. with his teeth. He immediately has to start breathing through his nose, the dick in his mouth taking up so much space.

“Good girl.” T.J. praises.

Cyrus preens at the words. He was naturally much smaller than everyone else, but in comparison to T.J. he felt dainty and malleable. He already felt naturally more feminine than most guys, and his size emphasized that as well. Thinking about T.J. picking him up and praising him for the 'good girl' he was went straight to his dick, making him leak in his pants. T.J. was right, he did get wet.

“Such a naughty girl though… trying to trick me into fucking her.” T.J. pulls the tip out of Cyrus’ mouth, slapping his dick against Cyrus’ face lightly, making him whimper. “God… you’re so fucking tiny.” T.J. always knew he was big, but seeing his dick laid out against Cyrus’ face emphasized it even more. It easily out measured the length of Cyrus’ face. It turned him on so much.

Cyrus pulled away from T.J.’s dick, grabbing it once more, before giving tiny kisses along the length of it, closing his eyes in bliss as T.J. moans for him. T.J. puts his hands behind his head, beginning to slowly thrust his hips. Cyrus grabs T.J.’s dick, licking all the way up the length, followed by lightly tapping it against his tongue.

“Fuck yeah… such a hot little mouth on you. Who would have known?” T.J. places a hand on Cyrus’ head, grabbing his hair. “C’mon baby. Put it in your mouth.”

“O-okay.” Cyrus breathed out. He put the tip of it back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head. He licks at the slit of it, suckling on the pre-cum that had begun to leak out. Bobbing his head on it slowly, Cyrus reached down to his pants, desperately unzipping his cock free. He begins to jerk himself off as he wills himself to take more of T.J. into his mouth. He can already feel his jaw begin to hurt, and he only has about a fourth of it in his mouth.

T.J., wanting more from Cyrus, tugs at his hair before spitting out, “Baby girl… I know you can take more.” Before Cyrus can even whimper, T.J. forces him down on his cock, enveloping more of him as reached the midpoint. “Fuck yeah… that’s better.” Cyrus mewls at the praise, smiling despite his throat starting to burn. He looks up at T.J. with watery eyes, moaning softly around his dick. “But not good enough.”

T.J. thrusts forward while he forces Cyrus further down. Cyrus coughs at the rough intrusion, saliva spitting out the sides of his mouth, sliding down onto the base of T.J.’s dick, coating it and his balls with a healthy amount of spit. Tears continue to fall down Cyrus’ face, T.J. smiling down at him as he finally reaches the root of him.

T.J. growls low, moaning at the warmth that has completely swallowed him. “Hehe… Jesus. That’s so fucking hot… My girl crying as she takes me dick. So good for me.” He lightly slaps Cyrus as praise. “My good little sissy.”

Cyrus continues to roll his tongue around T.J., furiously jerking off as he was spurred on by T.J.’s words. He begins to bob his head again, wanting to continue to pleasure T.J..  
“That’s a good girl.” T.J. sighs happily as he guides Cyrus back and forth on his dick. “Look at you so desperate for me… jerking off so hard just because you’re sucking my dick.” He laughs lowly at the sight. “Pathetic.”

Cyrus whimpers at the humiliation, feeling more pre-cum oozing out of himself. He moans more loudly, trying to tell T.J. to continue on with those words.

“Fuck, does my little bitch like that?” He looks downward as Cyrus begins to fuck his own fist, chuckling lowly at it. “God, who would have known… Who would have knownthat Cyrus Goodman was so desperate for cock. Trying to trick me… You perverted little fucker. Spending all the time with your nose in a book… when in reality, it should’ve been in between my thighs this whole time.”

Cyrus begins to get sloppier and sloppier as T.J. degrades him, letting out lewd moans as he takes down the guy of his dreams. “Yeah, keep jerking the little dick for me, baby girl. Wanna see you shoot all over your hand for me.” T.J. looks directly into Cyrus’ eyes basking in the sloppy noises that Cyrus lets out. Cyrus begins to whimper louder and louder, his release coming soon. “Yeah, c’mon… show me how much you want it.” He slaps Cyrus a bit harder, picking up the pace as he fucks Cyrus’ throat. “Cum for me baby girl. Ready? One.. two.. three…”

T.J. thrusts in one last time, but his eyes never waiver from the balled up first around Cyrus’ cock. Soon, Cyrus stops jerking, his cum gushing out of him, coating the inside of his hand as he moans around T.J.’s dick. T.J. pulls out, laughing as Cyrus continues to moan in ecstasy, his cum now sinking into the front of his underwear and pants.  
Cyrus breathed out heavily, trying to regain a rhythm. His tears dried up, but his jaw still hurt like hell. He looked down at the mess he made, then back up at T.J. who was smiling down at him.

“So fucking good for me.” He praises. He leans down in front of Cyrus’ his face, cupping the round cheeks that were now colored with a distinct blush. “Look at you. All fucked out and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” He slaps Cyrus again lightly. T.J. takes off the remainder of his clothes before motioning for Cyrus to do the same.  
Cyrus stands up, lifting his shirt off and tearing his jeans away, and for the first time, he and T.J. stood completely nude together. He blushes at the realization.  
T.J. chuckles at that, “Such a cute little blush.” He gives Cyrus a kiss on the forehead, comforting the smaller boy. T.J. takes a look at Cyrus’ body, admiring the soft curves he has, and the wide set of hips he possesses, and the cute penis that was nestled between them. It wasn’t all too big, but T.J.’s. opinion may be skewed a bit because of his own. Cyrus was so pale, having even skin tone up and down, except for his soft, pink nipples. He pinches one of them roughly, licking his lips at the thought of getting to play with them.

“A-ah! T-T.J.!” Cyrus yelps out a moan.

“You like that?” he asks. Cyrus gives a feeble nod of approval. “Yeah, most girls like having their nipples played with.” He squats down a bit, bringing one nipple into his mouth while pinching the other.

“O-oh… yes. Oh, Teej. Keep going!” Cyrus urges on as he tips his head back.

T.J. likes the new nickname. He pulls away before saying, “Keep calling me that and I’ll keep making you feel good.”

“Please Teej! Don’t stop it feels so good!” He grabs a fistful of T.J.’s hair, pushing him back toward his nipples, sticking out his chest so T.J. had easier access.

T.J. chuckles lowly at Cyrus' pleading, but he obliges. He flicks his tongue out, and begins to flick the cute little nub back and forth, mirroring the motion with his finger on Cyrus’ other nipple. “O-oh fuck!” Cyrus squeals out. T.J. smiles, rolling his tongue around Cyrus’ areola, coating the pink nipple with his saliva. He pinches the other nipple, twisting the nub back and forth, causing some strained moans to come out of Cyrus. From his peripheral, he can see that the nipple has already started turning a bit red.  
“Oh God… f-feels so good…” Spurred on by Cyrus’ words, T.J. envelops the nipple, swapping his spit around as he rolls his tongue. “Ah, fuck.” Cyrus’ grip tightens around T.J.’s hair. T.J. grips the nub with his teeth gently pulling on it, squeezing on it to get more out of Cyrus. His hand grabs Cyrus’ soft pec, jiggling the soft tissue against the boy’s chest.

T.J. bites the nub, pulling it as he backs away, letting it go when it no longer stretches. He uses his free hand, and begins copying what he did to Cyrus’ pec, mesmerized at Cyrus’ soft chest jiggling underneath his hands.

“Teej! Wha-?”

“Look at these nice little tits bounce for me. “ T.J. slaps one pec hard, leaving a red mark. “So fucking cute.” He sticks his head between the valley of where Cyrus’ pecs meet, shaking them vigorously as he looks up at Cyrus. Cyrus moans softly at the feeling of being motor-boated, and feels even weaker as T.J. stares up at him.

“T.J…. please. F-fuck me.” Cyrus pleads , his pecs and nipples now overstimulated by T.J..

T.J. smirks at him, pulling upward to ravish Cyrus’ pink lips, devouring the words that he’s been waiting to hear. He continues to play with Cyrus’ nipples as he says, “That’s a good little sissy… already begging for my cock…”

“Please, I need it so bad.” Cyrus gasps at the continued torture of his nipples. “B-been thinking about it for so long…”

“God, you’re so dirty.” He whispers into Cyrus’ ear. “How long?”

“Since Freshman year.” Cyrus reveals, shame rising in him as he tells T.J. how long he's lusted over him.

“Wow… you got it bad, huh?" T.J. knew he was attractive, but he was in no way the handsome young man he is now when he was a Freshman.

“Y-yes! Need your dick…” his voice cracks as he finally begs for sex.

“Yeah? Been fantasizing about it for so long…” T.J. chuckles at Cyrus’ words. “Been drooling over this for so long. You’re desperate.”

“Teej!”

“You’re pathetic.” He laughs lowly at the whimpers Cyrus lets out. “But I suppose I can oblige.”

T.J. sets Cyrus’ nipples free, heading towards his bedside drawer. He searches through the drawer containing his underwear for the extra condoms he’s hidden. He rustles through it all, struggling to find one, but it didn’t take long for him to realize.

“Oh fuck.” T.J. sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus questions as he turns his attention to T.J.

“Uh, small problem. I don’t have any condoms left.”

“Oh, well uh…” Cyrus hesitates to continue, causing T.J. to focus again on the smaller boy.

“’Well’ what?” he asks.

“Well it’s just…” Cyrus looks away sheepishly. “It’s not like…”

T.J. crosses his arm, glaring at Cyrus. “Go on.”

Cyrus breathes out to calm himself before quickly saying, “It’s not like I can get pregnant.”

T.J. lifts a brow, slowly walking to Cyrus, “Say that again.”

Cyrus whimpers, but obliges. “It’s not like I can get pregnant.”

T.J. is silent for a moment, thinking about the words Cyrus just uttered. T.J. couldn’t believe it. His parents had always told them that if he wanted to have sex, he had to wear a condom. Not just to prevent pregnancy, but for his health, as it’d be harder to catch anything. This was also echoed in his Biology classes, and whenever he had sex with a girl, they also insisted on him wearing one. There was no way Cyrus hadn’t heard these sentiments or even looked up this information for himself; he was a smart boy, and he had to have known what he was suggesting. It was too shocking to believe.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to fuck you bare? For, what I presume, is your first time?”

“I mean… yeah.”

T.J. laughed at the situation as he pointed at his dick, “You want this in you, completely raw, because you can’t get pregnant.” Cyrus nodded shyly. “You’re so fucked you know that? I never thought that there’d be someone more kinky than me.” Cyrus looked up T.J.. “You’re fucking lucky it makes me hard as a rock.”

He forcibly grabs Cyrus and lifts him up, and Cyrus wraps his legs around T.J.’s waist. He kisses him roughly, sticking his tongue in Cyrus’ mouth as he carries the small boy over to his bed, throwing him so that he lands on his stomach. He grabs Cyrus by the legs, pulling him forward so that Cyrus’ butt was in front his face when he squatted.  
Finally, the perky butt that first attracted him was in front of him. T.J. reaches to touch, gripping softly at the smooth cheek. It was milky white and soft to the touch. He slaps it lightly before shaking it a bit for his own pleasure. T.J. licks and bites his lips at the sight, feeling his dick shudder as he leans forward to smell it.

“Such a perky little ass.” T.J. compliments. Cyrus blushes at it, and does so even more when T.J. licks a stripe, starting from his balls, reaching onto his hole. T.J. licks along the rim, probing into Cyrus every now and then. He moves one hand to Cyrus’ perineum, placing two fingers on it, and begins to gently massage the sensitive area, picking up in intensity as Cyrus begins to moan even louder. “Like that, baby?”

“F-fuck yes! Please don’t stop!”

T.J. nibbles softly at Cyrus’ hole, teasing him before saying, “Beg for it.”

Cyrus groans lightly but obliges. “Please Teej… it feels so- ah! G-good… You make me feel so good.”

“Keep going baby girl, let me know how good I am.”

“I-I’ve never felt this good before. I could never please myself like this… You’re too good.” He breathes out.

“And haven’t even fucked you yet… You’re gonna love it.” T.J. went back to licking open Cyrus, rimming him aggressively, turning the beautifully pink hole into one that’s red with over-stimulation.

He slips his tongue inside, setting an even pace as he begins to fuck his tongue in and out of Cyrus. He matches his fingers to the rhythm of his tongue, putting more pressure than before, causing Cyrus to squeal out. T.J. chuckles at the pleasure, his warm breath settling on Cyrus’ hole. T.J. pulls away, moving his fingers onto Cyrus’ hole, rubbing around it in circular motions, massaging the rim lightly.

“Such a pretty hole you got. Nice and tight… gonna feel amazing on my cock.” He pushes his fingers in, spreading his fingers apart, causing a small gape.

“Oh fuck… Teej. I c-can’t wait. I need you soon.” Cyrus has begun tearing up again. His breath becoming erratic every time something new stimulates him.

T.J. pushes his finger all the way into Cyrus, twisting them inside him. “Don’t worry baby… gonna fuck your cunt good and hard… gonna leave you wanting more.”

Cyrus throws his head back, “Please.” He lets out, his voice full of need.

T.J. groans at Cyrus’ voice, and hastily pulls his fingers out of Cyrus, climbing onto the bed to kiss Cyrus. He begins to thrust downward, kissing up and down Cyrus’ neck, leaving patches of bruises as he begins to bit down softly.

“Teej… p-please.”

“I got you.” He gives Cyrus one last kiss before pulling himself back, grabbing Cyrus’ legs and flipping him onto his back, placing them on his shoulders. He grabs his hips and pulls Cyrus forward, bringing his dick close to Cyrus’ hole.

T.J. grabs his dick, lining it up to Cyrus’ ass. “As I push in, breathe nice and deep.” Cyrus nods and T.J. continues, slowly pushing his dick past the rim, getting the head in pretty easily.

“Ah… you. Fuck. You feel so big.” Cyrus cries.

T.J. laughs at the compliment. “It’s just the tip, babe.”

“Fuck!”

T.J. reaches out and interlocks one of his hands with Cyrus’. He gets back to it and pushes further in, feeling as Cyrus’ walls stretch to accommodate the intrusion, the heat of Cyrus’ innards enveloping him more and more. “So… fucking tight.” He was already half way in, and Cyrus was already writhing in pleasure. T.J. breathes out, and with one big thrust, he pushes all the way in, Cyrus’ ass meeting T.J.’s hips.

“Ah fuck, T. J.!”

“It's in. It’s in.” T.J. fervently kisses Cyrus, calming him down as he adjusts to T.J.’s dick. “Don’t worry baby girl… I got you.”

“T.J…. please move.”

“Hehe, so greedy. Begging for it already.”

“Teej… please.” Cyrus begins to rock back and forth, creating his own rhythm.

“Easy, easy. I’ll take care of you.” T.J. sets his own pace, grinding hard into Cyrus, feeling Cyrus’ ass grip and relax every time he pushes in and out.  
Cyrus can feel all of T.J. in him, the head hitting so many different spots as T.J. rocks in and out. He holds on to T.J.’s hand harder, anticipating the moment T.J. begins to take more control, using him as nothing but a hole.

“Please T.J.. Go faster. Take me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I want it so bad.” Cyrus’ eyes roll, his ecstasy taking over him more and more.

T.J. obliges. He lets go of Cyrus’ hand, placing them both on Cyrus’ hips. “Stop writhing.” Cyrus does his best, and T.J. grips his hips, bringing them down onto his own hips. T.J. pulls Cyrus off his dick quickly, a burn growing inside in Cyrus, and he forcibly slams Cyrus down onto his dick. He sets the pace, and to Cyrus, it feels like T.J. is jack-hammering into him.

“Teej! Fuck!” Cyrus bites down on his lip hard.

“Fucking take it. You wanted it so bad, now you got it.” T.J. continues the brutal pace, loud smacks falling over the room as T.J. desperately fucks into Cyrus, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Tell me you like it.” He slaps Cyrus across the face. “Tell me you like my cock up your tight virgin ass.”

“It feels so good.” Cyrus grips the bed sheets tightly. “You’re so fucking big. I kept dreaming about it… I was so jealous of those girls… especially Kira.”

“Tell me why.” He spits into Cyrus’ mouth, pinching at his nipples once more.

“W-wanted you fo- ah! For so fu-cking long.” Cyrus wipes some of his tears away, writhing as he continues to get slapped across the face. “Always wanted you.. and she g-got you -fuck! for so long. I wanted you too.”

T.J. slaps at Cyrus’ pecs, growling at his words. He grabs both of Cyrus’ wrists, placing them above his head, and leans down, pushing Cyrus’ legs all the way back, to whisper lowly into his ear. “You’re fucking pathetic. You know that?” he bites and nips at the boy’s ear. Cyrus can’t form any words, nothing but gasps coming out as T.J. thrusts deep and hard. “Tried to trick me… so you can be my girl. You’re a fucking pervert.” He slaps him again, licking up the tears that fall down his face. “A cock slut who can’t live without my dick.”

“T.J.! Oh my God! Please… touch me!”

“No.”

“Wha-?”

“I do what I want. Besides… you’ve already cum. Gotta focus on me for now.” T.J. reaches under and around Cyrus’ thighs, picking him up as he steps back from the bed. “And what I want right now is to humiliate you more.”

“Huh?” While on his dick, T.J. flips Cyrus around, looping his arms under Cyrus’, pulling him back forcibly so Cyrus’ back was flush with his chest.

“O-ow! T.J.!” Cyrus grits out.

“Shut up. I’m not done with you yet.” He laughs darkly as he begins to walk forward, his dick sliding in and out of Cyrus as takes each step.

“Teej… what’re you-?” T.J.’s dick continues to hit his prostate. Soon, he knew where T.J. was heading.

T.J. reaches the window in his room, facing Cyrus so that he was looking out. He whispers into Cyrus’ ear, “Open the window.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Open the window.” T.J. resumes his rocking, waiting for Cyrus to open the window. Confused as to what’s happening, Cyrus reluctantly obliges, unlatching the window before sliding it up. “I can feel you shuddering… don’t worry baby girl, no one can see us… at least I don’t think they can.” T.J. pushes them as close to the window as possible, Cytus’ dick hanging out alongside some of his torso. “I want you to look down at all your unsuspecting friends as I fuck you. All your friends who think you’re so pure, and yet here you are, taking my cock like a good girl as I slap and bruise your entire body.” Cyrus whimpers at the words and at the thought of his friends seeing him like this, yet he still leaked pre-cum, enjoying how T.J. was using him. “Got that?”

“Y-yes T-Teej.”

“Good girl.” T.J. returns to his jack-hammering speed, gripping onto Cyrus’ hair ad he brutally fucks the boy’s hole. The bottom of Cyrus’ ribs knock onto the window with each thrust, the wood creaking along side the constant thumps. “See anyone down there?”

Cyrus looks out into the crowd, the teenagers all oblivious to what T.J. was doing to Cyrus, dancing and drinking the night away. “Ah- ah. Teej. Fuck.” If he focuses enough he can spot Jonah in the crowd, dancing with some other people around the pool. “I-I see Jon-AH.”

T.J. snickers lowly, “Wonder if he could see you.” T.J.’s thrust become more slow and deliberate, each one punctuating his sentences. He groans at the constant smack his hips and Cyrus’ ass makes. “What would he think of you if he saw you like this… nothing but a little cock slut for me.”

“Teej! I’m gonna- gonna cum!” Cyrus grits his teeth at each pounding, his dick throbbing at the words T.J. spews out.

“Already? But I haven’t even touch that little cock of yours.” He smack Cyrus with the back of his hand. “You’re fucking sad, Goodman. Does it make you wet knowing your friend could see you?”

“Oh fuck! Yes! He’d be so confused! I-“

“Probably be jealous too, seeing my big cock… and seeing his friends fuck would confuse the hell out of him. You think he’d like it?

“Teej, please! I’m gonna cum!” Cyrus begs for the sweet ecstasy of release.

“God… couldn’t even wait for me to cum once before you cum twice… so greedy.” He switches back to fucking Cyrus fast, one hand snaking down to grab his dick, jerking him off so that he can release. “Go on… cum out the window. Cum on someone down there, show me how good I make you feel.” He jerks Cyrus, setting a different pace from his thrusts, stimulating the boy from both sides.

“T.J.!” Cyrus can’t even open his eyes at this point, completely taken over by T.J. touching him inside and out. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Show me.” T.J. grits out.

“Ah ah! Oh God!” Cyrus feels himself release and he opens his eyes to see his cum shooting out of the window, flying through the air before disappearing down into the crowd. T.J. continues to jerk him, working out the last of his cum, turning his dick red at the vigorous strokes.

“That’s good. You’re so fucking nasty, but at least its for me.” T.J. praises as he licks the outside of Cyrus’ ears, relishing in the act he just made Cyrus commit. “I fucking own your ass, huh?” It’s rhetorical, because of course he does.

T.J. begins to slow down both his thrusts and strokes, and turns them away from the window. He pulls his dick out of Cyrus, and gently sets the boy down, pushing him so that he ends up on his knees. “Gonna cum on your face. Gonna mark you as mine.”

Cyrus let’s out a choked gasp, but nods enthusiastically. “Please! Do it… want it so bad!” He licks lightly at T.J.’s dick and T.J. begins to jerk himself off with long fast strokes, focusing on the head when he can.

“Play with my balls.” T.J. commands.

Cyrus grabs T.J.’s balls, fondling them in his hands as he continues to lick lightly at the tip. “C’mon T.J…. paint my face. Please… need it so bad.”

“Some fucking nerve… telling me what to do.” He slaps Cyrus across the face with his dick, smearing some pre-cum onto his cheeks. “I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.”

T.J. continues to jerk, feeling the fuzzy feeling rise inside him. He’s so close, just one last push. He looks down at Cyrus’ cute face, the boy’s big brown eye full of anticipation and lust and amazement. No one has ever really looked at him like that, like they’re being blessed by him. T.J. groans lowly, and with a few rough strokes, he explodes all over Cyrus’ face, his cum flying and painting Cyrus’ face, his open as it falls into his mouth, his eyes closed as it lands on his brows and hair. T.J. grunts and pants, emptying as much as he can across the boy’s face, tipping his head back in pleasure, his balls tightening. When the stream slows, Cyrus licks at the tip, lapping at the last few drops of T.J.’s cum.

Cyrus laps at the cum on his face, scooping it into his mouth to hungrily eat all T.J. had to offer. He’s pulled out of it by a soft chuckle, T.J. looking down at him, joy on his face as he watches Cyrus.

“Fuck, Cy…” He lifts Cyrus up onto his feet. “That was- that was incredible.” He wipes away Cyrus' tears as they catch their breath.

“It was?” Cyrus blushes at T.J.'s praise.

“Fuck yeah, it was.” He kisses Cyrus with fervor, smiling as Cyrus kisses back. He pulls away and says, “That was like nothing I’ve done before.”

“Is that good?”

“Good? It’s great!”

“Well, I um- I’m glad I can help you tonight.” Cyrus feels sheepish as the words fall out.

“Cy. I wanted to ask.” It was T.J.'s turn to look sheepish, and Cyrus was shocked to see it.

“Yes?”

“This was my first time with a guy, and it was absolutely unbelievable.” T.J. stares intensely into Cyrus’ eyes. “And I really wanna experience again.” T.J. breathes deeply before he says, “So, what I guess I want to ask is: you wanna keep being my girl?”

Cyrus hears the hope in T.J.’s voice, and it’s the only thing keeping him from thinking T.J. is messing with him. Cyrus jumps up, wrapping his arms around T.J.’s neck as he sensually kisses T.J., smiles spreading across both their faces. He pulls back and utters, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep making more fics, they'll just really be for myself.  
> So far, I've only done one fic each year, lolol. At least I'm consistent.  
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
